Abandoned
by luvanime41693
Summary: Sakura is not abandoned but she lives in a abandoned hotel all alone. What happens when people who care about her try to figure out why she is lying about her home life.
1. Chapter 1

It started like it always did. I was now outside on a fire escape leaving the apartment of the rich Sasuke Uchiha. I took a couple things like his watches and some money I found laying around. Well Okay it wasn't laying around but you might as well call it that if its in a locked box but the key is hooked to it. I laughed as I took that last leap off the fire escape. People have been reporting stuff stolen for about a month now and they have yet to catch me. I had to run away from the cops once but I easily lost them.

I don't have many friends at Konaha University. No one notices me because I am a scholarship girl. That is obviously frowned apon. Apparently you have to be rich to attend this school or your casted aside. Well us scholarship kids sick together. Theirs me/sakura Haruno, then there is Neji who's girlfriend is Tenten, then Hinata who's boyfriend is Kiba. Then there my best friend shino.

I didn't have one problem on my way back because as soon as Im out in the open I take my mask which only covers around my eyes off, along with my gloves. I pulled my straight jet black hair out of the bun and it fell to my sides, thats how long it was.

When I walked up to my house/abandon hotel I have to dunk under boards to get inside because this place has been shut down for a while and no one has yet to buy it. This hotel has been my home for about a year now. I have fixed it up the best way I could with what I could. I was kicked out when I was sixteen. A gracious woman found me on the street and took me in. When I finished school she wished for me go to this school and get a degree in what ever I wanted to do. That didn't happen. Halfway through the summer she had a bad heart attack and she is no longer here. She left everything she had to her grandkid and thats when I took off but I'm going to finish school for her however I can.

The couple of months that I have lives here, I managed to fix up the inside the best way I could. The furniture I don't use I put plastic over it to keep them good. I walked up the staircase and down the long hallway and up somemore stairs that lead me to another hallway but there are only four rooms up here which I always thought was weird. I have been staying in the one at the end. It has a balcony which I like.

I stripped down and put on my sweat pants with my tank top. It was cold sure but I have a thick blanket. I got into bed and fell asleep.

When i woke, I looked at my clock to see that it was 8:45 already. One of my classes start at 9:15. Intro to Business taught by Kakashi. I quickly got up and got dressed leaving on my pajama's and just putting on my grey sweatshirt that said KU. I grabbed my buisness book and left.

The abandon hotel was in a ally right infront of the university so it was a easy run. I ran up and into the huge white building and up the stairs.

"Watch where your going would you!" Someone yelled as I slambed against them to get to class. I walked down the long hallway and into class one minute ealy. I smiled seeing Tenten and Hinata in the back. I walked up the stairs, over and sat in the seat between them.

"Did you run all the way here?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe, I didn't want to be late" I said trying to catch my breath.

"You remember this teacher is always late right?" Hinata said and I just slambbed my head against the table as they laughed at me.

"Ugh the universe just hates me!" I slabbed my head against my desk one more time.

"Sakura, have you been having trouble with your grandmother again?" Hinata asked.

I told them the reason I didn't have a dorm was because i like with my grandmother off campus. Truth is my scholarship didn't cover dorms.

"Yeah" Is all I replied.

"Groups of three!" Mr. Kakashi said when he came in.

Me, Tenten and Hinata were already in a group as everyone else rushes to find theres.

"Today, you and your partners will have a hundred thousand dollars to spend on whatever you want" Everyone cheered.

"What's the catch?" Tenten yelled and kakashi laughed.

"Good question Tenten." Kakashi held up his finger and grabbed something off his desk."This check is not real" Everyone made an awe sound and Kakashi laughed again. "This check is fake and so is the account online to make you buy "Fake stuff." He said

"So what are we suppose to do?" Someone from a couple rows down asked.

"You are to use this check to go to this website" He pointed to the board "And buy a house and nessesity's you need. But remember you need to buy a house big enough for all of you and if you have to pay taxes on anything you need to at least pay a 1 year taxes on anything you own." He finished and everyone started to get it. "Now does anyone not understand" He asked and everyone was quiet. "OKay then you have the rest of class to get started"

"Okay I'm thinking beach house" Tenten said.

"He said pay taxes on anything we own which in real life if you rent, you wouldn't have to pay taxes, so-

"Your a genius Sakura!" Tenten said a bit to loud. "Rent a beach house" I laughed and just nodded because she wasn't going to let the beach house go so why not.

"Remember it has to have at least three bedrooms" Hinata stated. I nodded at her.

"Okay class I will see you Friday, and good luck" Kakashi said and disappeared.

"So Im thinking we need to stay together somewhere tonight to get started on this" Tenten said as we were getting our stuff up.

"Our dorms off limits" Hinata said because her and Tenten share a dorm.

"Pipes busted and they are fixing them today." Tenten said as we walked down the stairs.

"Oh well we can't stay at mine, but I have an idea where we can stay" I told them and they smiled.

"In the mood for breakfast girls?" I jumped and seen shino.

"Oh my god, You scared me." I hit him playfully on the shoulder and everyone laughed.

"So?" He asked looking down at me the whole time.

"Sure" Both Tenten and Hinata exclamied.

"Umm" I tried backing away slowly but shino held my back so I couldn't go anywhere.

"What's wrong" Shino said leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"I ran out of the house so fast I forgot my wallet and I don't feel like going back so Im just-

"Come on, I'll pay" Shino said and I looked up and him.

"I can't let you do that" I told him and he smiled.

"Fine how about i pay for all of ours that way you can't feel special" Shino said pushing me infront of him out the door.

"Thanks Shino!" Tenten and Hinata said at the same time again and giggled.

"Fine" I said and he stopped pushing and put his hand around my shoulder probably making sure I didn't run and I laughed.

Shino is the only rich student who talks to us and he is also my best friend. He's in my cooking class and my English class. He's something special because he doesn't care what anyone says about him.

We walked across the road and walked over to the breakfast buffet place. As we walked in shino grabbed the door for everyone and then walked in behind us.

"4 buffets please" He paid around 40 bucks but he was still smiling. I wasn't that use to people buying stuff for me expecially going to the most expensive place and buying stuff.

We all grabbed our plates and headed for different area's. They had everything imaginable for breakfast. Pancake's, crapes, muffins, eggs, bacon, sasuage, everything. i grabbed alot of stuff and I mean alot I couldn't even see my pancakes anymore because they were the first thing I put on my plate.

When i was done I seen everyone already sitting down and I joined them.

"Damn Sakura Hungry?" Tenten asked and I laughed sliding in beside shino.

"Maybe a little bit" I laughed and shino chuckled.

"If ya'll want to you may stay at my apartment tonight to start your project." My mouth dropped and Tenten laughed

"You were listening to our conversation," Tenten said and laughed "So were do you live"

"Tenten!" I laughed "maybe he doesn't want us -

"Big white building right down the street, apartment 20" Shino interrupted me then looked at me. "Sorry"

"Awsome, so we will be there tonight what say around seven?" Tenten asked "Sakura, your last class ends at six so we will come and get you before we head there. Sound good?" She asked

"Yeah," I smiled. Shino may be my best friend but I have never seen his apartment.

"Perfect" Shino said and I laughed sticking the last of my pancake in my mouth.

"Ya'll want to get out of here?" Shino asked.

"Yes, just as soon as Sakura finishes her last bite" Hinata said and I swollowed the last of my pancake and smiled.

"You have whip cream on your lip" Hinata stated laughing sliding out of the booth after Tenten.

I turned toward Shino and he chuckled. I grabbed a napkin trying to get it off but it wasn't working.

"Here" Shino said and I looked at him. He took his thumb across my lip then licked the whip cream off his finger. I

"Thanks" I stated still looking at him. Then I clicked back and quickly scooched out of the booth with him right behind me.

We walked out of the resturant where we caught up with Tenten and Hinata.

"So were going to go meet up with the boys. Ya'll want to come?" Tenten asked and I looked up at Shino and nodded no.

"We have class soon but tell Neji and Kiba I said hi" I said and they nodded taking off like their hyper selfs.

"Are you sure you just don't want to skip cooking class?" shino asked me and I laughed.

"No, I rather not. No matter if their is a teacher or not." I told him. Our cooking class doesn't have a teacher just rules for you to cook something everyday at ur station with your partner and then when your done, It goes up front on your number so the one that taste the best gets the A that day.

"Well then, Come on so were not late" Shino pulled me with him across traffic to the other side and we took off running to the next building that my class was in.

When we arrived their, we were two minutes late but like I said there is no teacher, jus a sign in book.

"So why do you have three classes a day?" shino asked wrapping the apron around his waist.

"One of my classes is a major so it's everyday. They told me I could take it like a normal class but then I wouldn't finish early like I planned." I told him trying to tie the apron around my waist.

"Here, Let me" He came around my back tying the apron. "So you might finish the same time as me?" Shino said and I nodded and laughed. Shino is a year above me.

"Why do you want to finish early anyway?" He asked as I looked at what we were suppose to be cooking for today which was a cake.

"Just to get away from everything." I told him "Look at this" He came up beside me. "It says the cake doesn't have to taste good it just has to look like one of a kind." We have never did this before.

"okay sooo just make the cake till we know it's going to stand and take it out early-

"But what shape can the cake be in" I asked already mixing some of the ingredients.

"umm" Shino said pulling out cake baking pans.

"Thats it" I grabbed the one with a hole in the middle like a pound cake.

Once the cake was done I let it cool down and then flipped it over on the plate.

"Now decorating it" I looked at the cake.

"I'm not the decorative" Shino said and I laughed.

"How about a hill with flowers?" I turned and asked shino.

He shrugged and grabbed the green icing and started on it.

Once we were done it looked so cute. I put it up on our station number and put my apron up and we left.

"So how long you have till you next class?" Shino asked

"A hour. Leaves me enough time to go home to pack for tonght"

"need help packing?" Shino said still walking with me and I turned infront of him.

"Umm no, umm I'm sorry but I have to go" I told him not even giving him enough time to answer back before I took off running toward my house, or known as abandon hotel.

I was only there long enough to pack what I needed for tonight and tomorrow and I left. I grabbed all my books and shoved them in my bag with my clothes and ran out toward my next class. This class was the worst because the teach embarresses his students on purpose.

I walked up into the classroom and sat in the middle of the room. There was five minutes till class started so i was good to go.

This was my sociology and psychology class with Mr. Itachi. This was the class that I have all year that I must pass in order to graduate a year early.

It's a difficult class, not that the teacher really notices me. He never notices me and so far this whole semester he hasn't called on me. I would rather be invisible then called on in this class. He makes people who are smart seem dumb and people who are dumb seem dumber.

It felt good every day that i walked out of his class with my smile still on my lips.

"Come on sakura!" Tenten said dragging me along with her.

"So how was class?" tenten asked me.

"Fine why?" She was up to something or she was going somewhere with this but I didn't exactly know where.

"Oh nothing, just you know Shino hitting on you and all. Did anything happen between you two?"

"What?"I said laughing "Where just friends why-

"He was flirting with you all morning. Why do you think he bought you food-

"All of us food" I corrected her

"He did that so you would go. He has been hitting on you and you know it. The whip cream incident" I stared at her for a second "Oh yeah we seen what happened" I blushed not even knowing why. Shino is my best friend, he wouldn't.

"Yeah but-

"Face it girl. Me and Hinata are in relationships so we can tell" Tenten said and I laughed.

"Whatever, I bet you tonight he will try something" Tenten told me.

"Fine its a bet" I shook her hand as we walked inside the white building.

We walked and took the elevator to each floor searching for apartment 20 and when we found it, I couldn't blieve my eyes. Shino let us in and everything was pure white. It was the kitchen first. there was a counter that hook from the wall and goes around most of the white tiled kitchen. Then there was two stairs that lead to white carpet. which we took our shoes off and it felt even great. The furniture was white and the livingroom had glass surrounding it.

I walked over to the window looking out. i could see the whole campus and like a mile each way it was amazing.

"Do you like the view?" Shino whispered in my ear.

I turned to face him. "It's extrordinary" I said still staring into his eyes then blushed and looked away from him. I walked over to the other side to see the rest of the view. I seen a huge building and at the top of it was what looked like a statue of some kind. I bet it's worth money.

"Who lives in that house" I turned around thinking Shino was back there to see that he was right behind me. I blushed again and turned back to the window.

"Never seen anyone go in there. I don't think anyone lives there" He said and we walked over toward the couch where Hinata already had her labtop out ready to do our assignment.

"Okay so we have a hundred thousand dollars to spend. We have to rent a house-

"Beach house" Tenten corrected

"Okay we'll rent a three bedroom Beach house" I said smiling at Tenten.

We looked at Hinata's labtop to see that their was beach houses for rent. We found plenty of them.

"ohh what about that one?" Tenten asked pointing at a beach house.

"Okay it has three bedrooms, good. It has two bathrooms. Even better, and it has a beautiful pourch that goes around the whole house for shade. I guess, what do you think Hinata?" I asked her

"Sure!" Hinata said smiling.

"You girls want anything to drink?" Shino asked us.

"Yeah do you have vodlka?" Tenten asked him and we laughed. "Just a coke" Tenten said

"Three cokes" I said standing up. "Here I'll help" I said walking with him in the kitchen.

"Mr. Kakashi's business class right?" Shino asked and I laughed.

"Oh how did you know?" I asked him as he opened the fridge and grabbed coke can's.

"I failed that assignment miserably. I spent all the money and didn't have enough to pay taxes." He said and I smiled at him hoping on the bar.

"Hopefully that is nothing like the real life you" I told him and he shook his head.

"Not even the slightest." He chuckled and went infront of my handing me my coke.

"Thank you" I said and got off the counter sliding down right infront of him.

For some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of his. He had his arm on the right side of me on the counter and my hand was on it for some reason. I felt this shock between us.

"Sakura, were's the drinks?" Tenten said knocking me out of my dazed state. Shino backed off and I grabbed the two cokes making my way in the living room with them.

"Thank you" I said as I sat down with Tenten.

"For?" She asked and looked behind me seeing Shino and smiled. "OH" Her smile got bigger and I started blushing uncontrolably.

I got off the couch and walked toward the window. Everything looked so beautiful at night time. That place across the street was calling my name more and more as the time passed.

"I totally forgot" I said hitting my head acting like I was dumb, as everyone looked at me. "I have to go home real quick to check up on my grandma" I told them and tenten looked at me.

"Okay, just come back soon" Tenten said and I laughed.

"I will be back as fast as possible" I told them heading for the door.

"Sakura" I turned right when I got to the door and Shino was there. "Do you want me to drive you it will be faster"

"No thank you" I told him and I walked out.

As soon as I walked out of the building it started pouring down rain which was not a good sign.

I ran down the street and across it and through the back alley to my house/hotel. I slipped in and I was already soaked. I put my hair into a bun and threw my black pants on with my long sleeve black shirt with gloves. At last I put on my mask that cover around my eyes like those things at a mascurade ball.

I slipped out and walked toward my destination. I did't want anyone to see me like this because then I would be caught. When I found the building I quickly looke for a way in. I seen a fire escape and thanked it.

"Fire escape you are my new buddy" I said sarcasticly and laughed a little. Once I got to the roof of the fire escape I seen that there was tons of windows that I could slide in and drop in on them.

I slid one open and jumped in slowly hoping this place didn't have an alarm. I walked to were I seen the statue last and it was there. I walked up to it and grabbed a hold of it picking it up. This has to be worth at least a couple hundred.

"Drop it!" I heard someone say from the doorway. I cursed myself and smiled. Then I heard something clink and it was a gun.

"Turn around and put the object back" He asked and I turned around with the statue in my hand but my hands were up in the air surrendering. I was shocked when I seen who was pointing the gun at me. None other than my Sociology and Psychology teacher Itachi. I am screwed if he finds out who I am.

"So your the one who has been stealing from people?" He asked and I laughed a little.

"Just stealing from people who deserve the treasures they get." I said smiling and looking at the statue in my hand.

"That's a good pick, now drop it" He said getting his tone back and I threw the statue at him and busted through the window behind me. The window was right there beside another part of the roof. I ran and jumpped on the fire escape and quickly ran down running straight to my house. When I got into my house I slowed down enough to realize that jumping through the window had gave me little cuts all over my arms and legs.

"Shit" I cursed. I put bandades over most of my cuts and the others stopped bleeding. I threw back on the clothes I wore earlier and headed back to Shino's place with a little limp but o well.

"Hey Sakura's back" Shino said opening the door to let me in.

"Yeah" I told them

"Is everything alright?" Shino whispered to me and I nodded yes.

I walked over to the couch to see that Tenten was playing a game and Hinata was now asleep.

"How far did ya'll get?" I asked

"Well with Shino's help" Tenten nodded and smiled at Shino "We rented that beach house, and got three cars and a boat" Tenten laughed

"Cool" I told her getting up.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked Shino.

"Down the hall second one on the left." Shino told me and laughed at something Tenten was doing behind me but I didn't care.

When I was coming back Shino stopped me.

"Are you sure everything is alright" He asked me

"Yes, positive" I said smiling at him.

"Alright then"

We both went in the livingroom and Tenten was about to pass out so we switched the game for a movie. We watched the movie but I don't remember the end of it probably because I fell asleep too.

When i woke up Tenten and Hinata were still asleep and it was almost nine in the morning. I didn't have to be in my english class till eleven. I got up and looked around to find Shino in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"You don't have to do that" I told him

"Do what?" Shino asked flipping sasuage over.

"Make us breakfast" I told him giving him a look from me that means 'dont't be stupid'

"What if I wanted to?" He asked.

"FIne, while you do that, can I take a shower?" I asked him and he smiled and nodded at me.

"Of course" He said and I laughed.

I took me a nice long shower and it stung a little on my cuts but I didn't care as long as I was clean. I got out and dressed in my purple long sleeve shirt that showed my boobs a little because it was a button shirt and my blue jeans.

"Breakfast" Tenten said laughing and banging on the door.

I walked out and we ate breakfast before Tenten and Hinata went off with their next class who they happen to have with their boyfriends.

"Here, let me at least clean up" I told him grabbing the plates going over to the sink.

"sakura" He said from behind me and grabbed my hand. "Dishwasher does that for us" He said and laughed helping me load the dishwasher.

"So we better get to class then I guess" I said and turned around and he was right there.

"Let me get dressed first and we can go" He laughed and I laughed just now noticing that he was only in pj bottoms. He was muscular but he did have strenght you could tell.

English class was boring like always Anko always gave us assignments we had to finish and compete with each other to finish which was rediculous. Me and Shino were always competeing with each other and He always won for some strange reason.

My writing class which was in the same room taught by the same teach Anko was hell in a jar. I couldn't escape it. I wasnted to be a better writer and that is why I took this class, so I could express myself in writing or at least get a spot on the paper of this school but I never got the chance to. Anko was so possesive and telling me different things that I had to write about every 5 minutes that I had to get done in the next five minutes.

Then came the worst part. Itachi's class. I got their later than usual on purpose hopeing he wouldn't look at me like he normally doesn't. As soon as I walked into his class he doesn't notice me like usual.

I try to calm myself down as I sit in the middle row like I usually do. Like there was nothing different about today.

"Today we are going to see who can distinquish what is wrong with the picture and what is right with the picture" Itachi said and I sighed realizing it was just another day at school. Just then i noticed the statue I was trying to steal sitting their on the desk. I paniced a little bit. It was like it was staring into my soul. It doesn't mean anything, he could be keeping it in here for safe keeping.

"Sakura haruno" Itachi called on me. This was not good.

"Huh?" I said out loud and everyone laughed.

"What does that picture look like? Or do I need to repet myself again?" He asked and I could see that smirk on his face,

"It looks like a horse which is real, but if you look closely their are dolphins in the background and they are fake" I told him and he smiled.

"Look class I only have to say it twice for her to understand" Itachi said and I glared at him.

"What does this one look like Haruno?" I sighed and looked at it again.

"Is a mother but if you look closely in her left eye you can see the reflection that she is either looking at her kid or her eyes are planing tricks on her and she wants a kid that badly" I told him and he smiled.

"Great job" He said and I was worried.

He went on to other people thank god. After he was done and it was time to go I waited till everyone was out of the room and I closed the door.

"How the hell did you know it was me?" I asked Itachi

"Watch your language and I have no clue what your talking about?" He said and I thought I just made a mistake. "How's the arm?" He asked and I looked up at him. I wanted to smack that grin right off his face. "You know busting through a window like that can hurt someone" He said getting closer to me. "Mostly what it will do with that kind of impact will leave little cuts everywhere on your body" He said sliding my sleeve up finding the cuts and smirked.

"If you knew it was me then why didn't you call the cops on me?" I asked him staring straight up into his beautiful dark eyes. I was lost for a second then I pulled back.

"I was your age, not long ago. I know how fun it is but it also come with a price" He said whispering in my ear.

Oh shyt' I thought

**So who do you think sakura should be with. Either SakuraXShino or SakuraXItachi..You decide!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys that it is taking me a while to get back to writing.**

"You can stop staring at me now" Itachi chuckled as I turned and blushed. He was to close to me. I couldn't even remember anything .

"Well this was fun, let's not do this again" I said trying to laugh but it sounded more like a cry for help. I walked toward the door and stopped right before I turned the knob.

"Please don't tell the police" I told him then I slipped out. I knew that he was going to figure it out. I just hope that he doesn't tell on me because that would end my scholarship.

"Sakura!" I just walked out of the building when I heard my name. I seen Shino heading my way and I smiled.

"Hey stranger" I smiled walking beside him.

"Hey, so tenten and Hinata want to use my house again tonight-

"Oh Im so sorry about them. I hope you dont feel like you have to say yes." I told him swinging my books in my arms not wanting to look at his face.

"I'm happy to help sakura. So I'll see you there in a little bit right?" He smiled at me and I laughed.

"Of course" He hugged me and then he was gone.

I walked happily to the hotel. I didn't understand the feelings I was feeling toward shino. If he was just like a brother like I thought or if he could be more. I didn't know either way. I walked to the hotel and seen a sign that said sold. My mouth gapped open for I couldn't believe that after all this time someone actually bought the building.

I ran in and up into my room and started packing everything into the suitcases I knew that this was a bad idea, but the hotel was so broken down that I didn't think that anyone would even consider buying it. Once i packed all my stuff I grabbed a bag and put my overnight clothes in it plus my black-out outfit into it and clothes for tomorrow.

I was sure that my things would be fine until tomorrow that way I didn't have to show up at Shino's apartment with everything I owned. When I was done packing my things I ran out and to shino's.

When I got to shino's apartment he opened the door for me. I lokked around realizing that I was the first one there.

"The girls haven't shown up yet?" I asked him slipping past him into the livingroom area plopping down on the couch.

"No, I guess there just running late" He said smiling, sitting down right beside me. "Oh, i almost forgot." He reached and grabbed a little box with a bow around it and gave it to me. "Someone dropped this off for you a little while ago" He told me and I looked down at the box wondering what it could be.

I opened it and my mouth literally dropped to the floor. Inside the box was THAT statue. What was his plan? Is he planning to call the cops on me and make sure I have evidence on me or something? How did he even know I was here? All these questions needed to be answered.

"Wow that's really old and creepy looking if you ask me" Shino said and I just stared at it.

"I'm sorry Shino but if the girls come tell them I will be back in a minute or so" I told him walking toward the door but he caught my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Sakura, What's wrong?" He asked me. I looked up into his eyes and I wanted to just break down right there and tell him everything but I knew that wasn't an option.

"Nothing. I promise! I'll be right back" He dropped my arm and I ran out the door.

Downstairs I found a bathroom and I changed in the last stall. Throwing on my black skinny jeans and my black long sleeve shirt with my gloves and my mask and threw my hair in a bun. Once I walked out of the building it started pouring rain on me.

_"Great, just like last night" I thought_

I ran making sure not to be seen and slipped up the fire escape again and through the sliding glass. Once inside I looked around seeing that there was nothing in this room like last time. It use to have a couple computers set up in here but now there was just a big couch and a huge dresser. I looked down and I seen that I was standing on a welcome mat and I had to laugh.

"So" I looked up to see Itachi standing at the doorway. "Are you going to make this a habit because if so I might just need to call the co-" He stopped talking when I held up the statue. "Ah, I see you found your present"

"Present? Really?" I cocked my head and looked at him and he just chuckled. "What were you planning to use this as evidence that way when you called the cops I would have it on me or something?" I asked him and he was just amused by everything I was saying.

"I had to get you to come back somehow" He said then walked off down the hallway.

"Wait, What?" I asked following him. I followed him into a huge livingroom with nice big couches and 64 inch plasma even a couple game systems below the tv. Everything was black and big. The carpet was a light shade of white so it made the couch's stand out. "What are you talking about and how in the hell did you even know where to drop this off at? Plus-

"Calm down Sakura" Itachi said and turned around so I was looking up at him. "Take off the mask" He told me and for some strange reason I felt like I had to listen to him. I took my mask off and let my long black hair free from it's tie letting it fall to my sides.

"Now will you answer me?" I asked him still staring at his dark lonley eyes.

"Sakura" He whispered then turned around and continued walking to the couch. "You may think that I don't see you during class but I do. I just don't call on you. Your not as invisible as you think."

"What the hell does that even mean?" I asked him. He walked back over to me and stood there.

"It means that my class ends the same time yours does. I leave class just a little later than you. I have seen you claim that you have a grandma that you live with and have to take care of-

"What are you getting at?" I asked him worried that he knew I was living in the hotel.

"I've watched you for weeks-

"Creepy..."

"Will you let me finish?"

"No, I don't really want to hear it. I have to go" I started walking toward the room where I could go back out the window but he followed me in the hall and grabbed my arm.

"Why wont you let anyone help you?" He suddenly asked. I turned around and looked up at him.

"What makes you think that I need help?" I jerked my arm from him and grabbed a chair sitting it at the window so I could go out. Water was coming in but that was only because it was raining and I left it open.

"You live in an abandoned hotel Sakura. You steal from people who are rich. You-

I looked at him coldly. "Stay away from me and out of my life. I can handle myself." I told him and hopped up on the chair.

"Your making this harder dammit" I didn't care what he had to say to me. I only wanted out of this place. I grabbed the roof to lift myself up and slid off falling back only to have Itachi catch me and the chair fall over. "I have a front door you know" He whispered and I couldn't help it I just started laughing.

"I was going for the dramatic exit"

"And how good did that work?"

"Well apparently it failed" I told him and he just chuckled.

"Sakura" He said while still holding on to me.

"humm" I just hugged him and his warmth.

"You don't always have to do stuff alone"

"I know," I looked up at him. "You think I like being alone? Having to live like a homeless person in an abandoned hotel. Well I can't live there no more because some idiot bought it" I told him. "So I don't know what I am going to do"

"I bought the hotel"

"What? you knew I lived in their yet you bought it anyway. You bastared" I pulled away from him.

"Sakura, listen"

"No"

"I bought it to help you"

"And how is buying the place I live in helping me?" I asked him

"Starting tomorrow afternoon people are going to start remodeling it and painting it or whatever else has to be done. You can stay here till it's finished then I was going to make you manager. You could live there and manage it and still go to school under your scholarship" He told me and I just started crying.

"Why me? Why couldn't you just leave my life alone and go help some other helpless girl" I asked him.

"No one deserves this more than you do." He wiped my tears away with his thumb. "You may fool your friends and even that boyfriend of yours but you wont fool me" I laughed at the fact that he thought Shino was my boyfriend.

I looked up into his eyes and he just stared right back at me. "Thank you" I told him and he looked surprised. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Seriously thank you for everything"

I was still on my tipytoes and I felt this overwelling feeling to just kiss him so I got closer.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I don't know"

"That's a bad idea sakura"

"Yes, I know"

"I'm your teacher"

"And I'm your student"

"I'm suppose to be setting an example for you" I inched closer so now our lips were touching.

"Great example if you ask me"

"It's wrong"

"but feels so right"

I kissed him but he didn't kiss me back so I pulled back completely and looked at him.

"Okay well I guess I'm off then" I walked into the hall but he came right behind me and grabed my waste pulling me back against him.

"Do you know what your getting yourself into?" He whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"No, what's fun about knowing?" I asked and he turned me around and pushed me into the wall holding me with just his body up against mine. My breath started quickening as he kissed my cheek then he wrapped his hands around my waste and kissed me deeply.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" He told me and backed off me which made me frown. "Now go. Its getting late and your friends will be worried" He was right. I already knew that he was right but I didn't want to leave. I knew I made him hard because when he pushed his body against mine I could feel it but i had to leave anyway.

"What if I don't want to leave?" I asked him and pulled him back toward me.

"Sakura" He sighed and groaned as I grinded myself on his erection.

"What?" I asked innocently biting my lip. He looked down at me and you could tell that it was hard for him to hold back. He bent down kissing my neck and I moved giving him better access.

"Your going to be the death of me, you know that?" He whispered smirking and kissing my jaw line to my mouth. He kissed me deeply and picked me up by my waste. I wrapped my legs around him as he moved us and sat me down on a bar. It was like heat between us was too incredible to wait. All I knew was that I needed him and I needed him now.

His hands went to my back and slipped up my shirt quickley disguarding it on the floor. I did the same with him but he had to help me because he was to tall for me to reach. After he did that he moved to my jeans and quickly disguarded them showing off my laced panties.

He had his pants and boxers left and I still had panties bra and a cami left but I knew it wasn't going to be long before they were gone too. I hopped off the bar and undid his pants and he got them off.

We were breathing hard and he looked down at me with so much love in his eyes. I didn't even know he felt this way about me.

He reached down and kissed me again. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked me and I nodded kissing him again. He picked me back up and we made our way through another door which lead to a huge bedroom. He laid me on the bed and came up toward me and over me.

I pushed him over and got ontop of him kissing his perfectly toned abs. I went from his boxer line and kissed my way up his body till I was back at his lips. I sat up on his stomach and removed my shirt letting him watch me. I watched as his eyes roamed my body and the smile that displayed across his lips.

He sat up and kissed between my boobs as his hand went around my back and unclipped my bra letting it fall on the bed. He held my back with one hand while he kissed my collar bone making me moan. He moved down to my boobs and started sucking on the left one as I arched into his touch. It was like fire moving with his touch. He kept it up as he laid my back on the bed. He moved back up to my lips and kissed me deeply again and I felt him slipping off my panties.

"I want you" I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and smirked. Once he took his boxers off he positioned himself ontop of me and pushed in. I arched my back and he kissed my neck. He pulled back out and pushed back in hitting my spot and my eyes wided and my nails scrached his back. Once we both hit our climax, he waited a second and pulled out laying beside me.

"Wow" I laughed and turned to face him. He pulled up the covers over the both of us and pulled me closer to him. He traced the outline of my jaw with his hand and kissed me tenderly.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that" He told me and I smiled.

"Was it like you imagined?" I asked

"It could have been better" Itachi said and my jaw dropped. He laughed which is when I knew he was just kidding but I wasn't going to take that. I slipped under the covers.

"What are you doi-nn" I laughed. I had grabbed the end of his shaft and licked the tip.

"Sak-uu-rr-aa" I took the tip in my mouth and sucked on it. I then licked one side all the way up making him shiver. I liked having the power. I put his cock in my mouth and went up and down it. I may not have did this to someone before but I knew exactly what to do. Once he released his seed in my mouth. I swallowed and moved back up to him.

"That was sneaky" He whispered and I laughed turning around so my back was facing him. He pulled my body to his. I let sleep overtake me.

When I woke I remembered everything about last night. I smiled and looked over seeing Itachi still sound asleep. It's a good thing that today was saturday. I slowly got up from the bed without waking Itachi up and started looking for my clothes. I slipped my panties on but couldn't find my bra so I just slipped on my cami. I was about to walk out when I heard him shifting in the bed and I knew he was awake.

"Hey sleepy head" I walked over and jumpped on the bed beside him. I leaned down and kissed him. "So Ive been thinking. I have to move my stuff out this morning but I can't live here." I told him. He was about to say something but I put my finger over his mouth.

"Let me finish. We are involed and I am your student so you would get fired for it. I have another place I can stay so don't worry about that." He didn't say anything he just put me on his lap and kissed me. "You agree with me?" I asked him.

"No, i just wanted to shut you up" He smirked and I just looked at him.

"Well that was just mean" I told him and I went to get off of him but he pulled me back down and got ontop of me.

"I don't agree with you at all, but you can decide on your on what you want to do" He told me and I laughed.

"Thank you." I pulled him down and kissed him. He licked my lips asking for an enttrace and I granted it. It was battle of the tounges but he won. He pulled my panties down while kissing me and he put a finger in making me moan and arch into his touch. Once he put two fingers in me I accidently bit his tounge and we pulled our lips apart.

"Please" I begged and he smirked

"Please what?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Please fuck me" I didn't want him having all the fun so once he withdrew his fingers I moved us so i was on top.

I postioned my entrance right at his dick and pushed him into me slowly. I slowly started moving up and down. I knew I was going to slow because Itachi grabbed my waste trying to make me go faster. He grabbed my boobs as I bouced and squeezed them. One we reached our climax I kissed him and got off.

"Where you going?" Itachi asked getting up behind me.

"Got to go move my stuff" I told him and turned around seeing him pull up his boxers. I grabbed my panties slipping them on and found my bra in the bed. I found the rest of my clothes in the kitchen and laughed remembering.

"Just remember if it don't work out you can still stay here" Itachi told me grabbing my waste pulling me to him.

"I know" I smiled and kissed him.

I walked out the building the right way and took off running toward my abandoned hotel to get my stuff.

Once I got there I threw on a sweater and changed into sweats. Then I grabbed my suitcases that I packed yesturday and headed out.

"Sakura!" I knew exactly who that was.

"Shino, just the man I needed to see" Shino looked at my stuff then back at me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My grandmother is in a home now so I had to leave and find a place to stay." I looked down making it looked like I was sad.

"If your not staying anywhere, I can give you a room" He said just liked I had hoped.

"Thank you" I Hugged him.


End file.
